


I miss her

by Ryan00000



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bay over Bae people actually exist? LMFAO CAN'T BE ME, Believe me when I say happy ending, F/F, Happy Ending, I can't actually write a Max Caulfield death now can I?, My take on the Bay ending, Sad, Suicide Attempt, That one fic I wrote don't count ;), WHAT IF RACHEL CAN SAVE CHLOE'S LIFE.....LIKE LITTERALLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000
Summary: Max tried.......
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

It's been one year since Chloe's death 

I miss her 

I tried to live without her 

I miss her 

But I can't 

I miss her 

Everyone knows what I did 

I miss her 

They saw me stand there in the bathroom 

I miss her 

I got yelled at 

I miss her 

I was told I was a monster 

I miss her 

Joyce hates me 

I miss her 

I listened to her dying breath 

I miss her 

I tried to move on 

I miss her 

During her funeral I saw a blue butterfly 

I miss her 

I was hopeful 

I miss her 

But I can't 

I miss her 

The kiss was the best thing in my life 

I miss her 

It was too say goodbye 

I miss her 

Too let her go 

I miss her 

But I can't 

I miss her 

I spent 5 years not talking to Chloe 

I miss her 

We were reunited and she was gone just like that 

I miss her 

I love her 

I miss her 

I always loved her 

I miss her 

Kate tried 

I miss her 

Warren tried 

I miss her 

Joyce hates me 

I miss her 

I had to move back 'home' to Seattle it was too much 

I miss her 

I don't have a reason to stay in Arcadia Bay 

I miss her 

I tried dating 

I miss her 

I tried kissing other people 

I miss her 

But it's not the same it can't be the same 

I miss her 

Chloe's dead because of me 

I miss her 

I killed her 

I miss her 

My best friend 

I miss her 

I didn't pull the trigger but I caused it to happen 

I miss her 

I thought I could do this 

I miss her 

But I can't

I miss her 

Chloe will always be the one 

I miss her 

I'm an empty shell

I miss her 

I tried to live without her like I did in Seattle 

I miss her 

But I'm older now 

I miss her 

And it's still not the same 

I miss her 

I miss her laugh 

I miss her 

I miss her smile 

I miss her 

I miss her teasing me 

I miss her 

I miss her always breaking me away from my shell 

I miss her 

Without Chloe who am I?

I miss her 

I can't take pictures anymore because of the dark room 

I miss her 

At least her and Rachel are together in heaven right? 

I miss her 

Is Chloe happy? 

I miss her 

She said she loved me but is she alone in heaven? 

I miss her 

Can Rachel heal Chloe in heaven? 

I miss her 

I wonder what Chloe is thinking about 

I miss her 

I hope she didn't see me kiss those other people 

I miss her 

Even kissed Warren again

I miss her 

Even kissed Kate

I miss her 

Not the same 

I miss her 

I love the both of them but they're not for me 

I miss her 

They can't heal me 

I miss her 

Mom and Dad can't heal me 

I miss her 

Chloe could 

I miss her 

Arcadia Bay would've been destroyed but Chloe and I would be there for each other 

I miss her 

Would she hate me for doing it? 

I miss her 

Her mom would be dead but if Chloe saw how she is now 

I miss her 

David and Joyce got divorced 

I miss her 

David wanted to arrest me for standing there and just watching Chloe die like that 

I miss her 

I should've been arrested 

I miss her 

I killed my best friend

I miss her 

I killed the only girl who was good enough for me 

I miss her 

I know where I'm going now 

I miss her 

Noose around my neck tied to a tree

I miss her 

I cried so many tears over here 

I miss her 

I could've kept going for Chloe 

I miss her 

I could've found love for Chloe 

I miss her 

But no one is good enough 

I miss her 

The only girl whose good enough for me is dead and I killed her 

I miss her 

I'm ready to go now

I miss her 

I jump 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey kiddo" There he is.....Dad. I saw him many years ago and now he's here. Guess we're both dead now huh? It's a bit strange....but Max made the right call. Mom and everyone else didn't deserve to die in Arcadia Bay. I do miss her....but it's okay. Max will find someone else, she deserves someone else. We couldn't of been a thing...it'd be too weird. Although I'd be lying if I haven't thought of it.....

"Dad...." I'm sitting right next to him this time instead of the backseat like I did before. 

"Love the hair Chloe...." I dunno where Dad is taking me but we got all the time in the world. 

"Thanks....." I can't help but to say I'm really happy to see him. Last time I saw him I confronted a drug dealer and now I see him again because I died from a drug dealer. Can't help but to laugh just a little....

"What's funny?" Dad asks me 

"Oh nothing....it's good to see you Dad." I smile at him but he doesn't smile back which makes me sad 

"You really need to make better life choices Chloe. Drugs, alcohol, weed? Why because of me? Because of Max? Because of Rachel?" Is Dad really giving me a lecture right now? Dude it's supposed to be Heaven where it's nice and peaceful...

"You guys left me...." I can't help but to be a bit angry at him but it's okay we have forever to make up 

"No one left you Chloe...." Dad says 

"I know....it was really difficult without you guys. Guess we have forever to make up huh?" I laugh again but Dad still doesn't laugh 

"Sweetie life is difficult but getting yourself into drugs? Just to forget about what happened I mean....not really the greatest life choices Chloe...." Dad lectures me 

"Yeah yeah I know and that got me killed....." I say in a huff. Well Heaven really sucks so far.....

Dad turns on the radio and that stupid song plays but I instantly turn it off 

"Oh no fucking way this is Heaven not Hell....wait I'm not in hell am I? That'd suck....." 

"You think one heroic choice and you're right into heaven? Just like that?" Dad says and I'm starting to really worry now....

"Am I in Hell?" I ask but he doesn't answer me 

"If you are in Hell then why am I here?" 

"You could be here to torture me Dad....the truck should be coming anytime now...." I sit there waiting for the truck to take my Dad away again but it never comes. 

"I'm still here Chloe...." Dad finally smiles 

"Well okay maybe not...." I say 

"I'm not saying you shouldn't of gotten into weed or drunk but I'm saying if you wanted to forgot what happened there's better ways. You didn't help by not talking to Joyce Chloe...." I can't help but to frown at the mention of Moms name. Wonder how she's taking the news that I'm dead....

"How could I just talk to her Dad? You died and Max just left me....talking wouldn't solve anything. Plus weed wasn't going to kill me fuck you Dad" 

"Cigarettes would....look Chloe I'm not going to tell you to how to live you life but you just shut out the world where you could've met new people. Went back to school, had a job...." 

"I'm lazy as fuck Dad...." I laugh "And besides my life is already over...." I can't help but to feel a bit bad right now. Wondered how Max is taking it....

"Is it?" Dad asks me which confuses me 

"Yeah I died in the bathroom....." 

"Did you?" Dad asks me which again confuses the shit out of me 

"I....I think so.....I'm not in a coma am I?" 

"No sweetie....but did you want to die in that bathroom?" Dad asks me 

"I didn't want to die....I HAD to die....the universe wanted me dead and those people were going to die in the tornado...." I can't help but to shed a little tear thinking about Mom dying 

"If the universe wanted you dead Chloe why did Max have her powers? Max could've never set foot in that bathroom...." Dad points out 

"Well yeah good point but...." 

"Chloe do you really think you should've died in that bathroom? Never knowing Max came back to you....never knowing what happened to Rachel?" 

"I know what happened to Rachel....I know Max came back....." I point out 

"Do you?" Dad asks 

"I....think I do? I remember.....why can't I remember anything?" Max came back to me....Rachel was killed by the psycho.....right? 

"That Rachel Amber sure is something, we talked and talked.....she loved you Chloe. Not in the way you wanted but she did. When she found out what happened she was PISSED. I believe she was one more trick up her sleeve right now actually.....she gave Max her powers. She guided Max to her grave, she saved your life. I believe Rachel saved your life one last time Chloe....." Dad can't help but to smile at me as more memories are starting to fade away 

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" I yell out in horror 

"Oh and Chloe? I approve of you and Max....you too were meant for each other...." Dad winks at me and the truck finally comes 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet :)   
> I deleted my 'Have We Met Before?' and changed it too this


	3. Now isn't the time for dying...

"There she is, Maxine Caulfield. I do wish we could've met" I hear someone say 

"I can't believe you did it. Let Chloe to die in a bathroom like that.....after you saved her so many times. After you went threw HELL to save her....." A voice yells. This is Hell....for sure 

"For what? So everyone can live? You do know people got out from the tornado right? No one just waited for it to kill them Max...." A voice says 

"It doesn't matter Max you made the WRONG choice!" The voice yells again 

"HOW COULD YOU LET CHLOE DIE ALL ALONE! YOU WATCHED HER DIE AND DID NOTHING! YOU DIDN'T SAVE HER!" The voice screams at me. I deserve this.....

"But you did it....you let Chloe die. You tried to move on but you couldn't. After everything I did for you Max I gave you TIME powers and you just threw it away? Do you know when I was killed by the sick fucker I wished I could've said goodbye to Chloe? She wanted something more from me....something pure but I couldn't. Chloe meant so much to me but dating? There was someone better for her Max.....that was you...." The voice walks so I can finally see her and it's Rachel Amber but she's not mad she's smiling. She does look beautiful ever in Hell....

"You Max Caulfield....are a hero." Rachel smiles at me and pushes her finger right on my mouth before I can speak 

"You saved Kate's life. You investigated a murder....for someone you never even met. You knew how much Chloe meant to me but you did it anyway. Was that your way of playing catch up for those 5 years you missed?" Rachel asks me but she doesn't wait for a responce 

"I know you love Chloe and Chloe loves you. I never wanted to get involve between the two you in fact....I'm about to put the two of you back together again. I know what you're saying but Rachel HOW is that possible? I hanged myself and Chloe is dead.....well Max I'm just mysterious like that. I watched you during the week and I gotta say I understand why Chloe loves you. You're amazing, you're kind, you're passionate, you're a nerd, you care about people....you made a impossible choice." Rachel gets really close to me and smiles 

"But to die viva hanging and to die in a bathroom? That's not the life that Max Caulfield and Chloe Price deserves. Fate could want Chloe Price dead but honestly? Fate could fuck off and I'm going to save the both of you this time. I gave you powers and now I'm giving you something you deserve. A life with Chloe Price." 

I start to lose memoires but Rachel says one more thing to me 

"You're not going to remember me Max. Neither is Chloe but if you see a raven or a doe or a blue butterfly life? Just know I'm watching you both. Goodbye Max Caulfield take care of Chloe for me?" Rachel smiles and just like that she disappears 

**A year later....**

"Dude I can't believe I'm stuck in this wheelchair. Why are you still with me Max?" 

"Because Chloe Price I love you. I always will....." 

"Even if you're a goop I love you too Max...." 

**A/N- Ryan here just in case you guys are confused Max was transported to the bathroom one last time BUT Chloe survived the gunshot! Yayyyy ^-^ but she's in a wheelchair boooooooooooooo :(**

**Cause a universe where Max just moves on from Chloe? Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh not happening**

**Author's Note:**

> If you are a loved one is struggling please contact this number  
> 800-273-8255 I know what's it like to keep all of your emotions inside it's not worth it believe me


End file.
